


The Wheels of Fate

by Sylkes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylkes/pseuds/Sylkes
Summary: Danielle Louise Sullivan had everything she could wish for- a warm home and a happy family. However with just a snap of the fingers, everything she held dear was taken away from her, leaving her with no choice but to move to Mystic Falls. What will happen to her as she opens a new chapter in her life where every hidden secret is revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO L.J SMITH, JULIE PLEC AND KEVIN WILLIAMSON. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND DETAILS THAT I WILL ADD IN THE PLOT.

 

 

 

**Danielle**

The sound of my buzzing alarm clock woke me up. I quickly turned it off and got up ready for another day. This day was my first day of school and just the thought of seeing my friends after the long summer break made me smile. After taking a shower, I put on my prepared [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/danielles_1st_outfit/set?id=142484610) for the day. I then let my hair dry into its natural curls and applied a light make up.

“Danny, breakfast is ready!” My mother called from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the dining room. At the table, my dad was reading a newspaper while my little sister enjoyed her pancakes.

“Morning dad!” I happily kissed his cheek.

“Morning sweetheart.” Dad lowered his newspaper and smiled.

“Morning Kyla!” I kissed the top of my sister’s head.

“Morning Danny!” She gave me a toothy grin which made me chuckle as I settled myself down beside her. I grabbed some pancakes and poured some milk in my glass. My excitement was getting the best of me. It seemed I couldn't calm down while munching my food.

“Are you ready for today darling?” My mother said with her thick accent.

“Yup! I can’t wait to see my friends again and I’m sure that this year will be another interesting one.” My mom and dad chuckled after seeing my enthusiasm.

“I can very much imagine it after seeing the stars in your eyes.” Dad teased.

“Very funny dad.” I retorted sounding as angry as possible but miserably failed. Because of that, my parents laughed harder at me. It was already 7:20 a.m. by the time I was done eating. I needed to go since class would start at 8 and it would take me about twenty minutes to get to school. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and gave each of my family members a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going!” I then made my way to the front door.

“Take care!” My dad said.

"I will!"

“Your dad and I are going to Kyla’s ballet recital later. Don’t come home late because we are going to celebrate after. Be careful darling!” My mom accompanied me to the front door to see me off.

“Alright. Note taken. Bye!” I gave my mom another kiss before leaving the house. The stereo was blaring as I sang along with it while driving. Twenty minutes later, I arrived at school and went to look for my friends. It wasn’t that hard because they found me as soon as I set foot in one of the school's hallway and gave me a bone-crushing hug. We chatted for a while about what happened over the summer and then the bell rang which marked the start of class.

Time passed by quickly with nothing much happening today although I enjoyed it since I was catching up with my friends. My friends asked me to hang out with them but I refused since I promised mom that I would be home after school.

“I’m home!” I closed the front door and waited for any reply but no one answered.

 _Weird, they said that they would be home by this time,_ I thought. Maybe they just left the venue. I went to the kitchen to make some sandwich when the doorbell then rang. Opening the front door, I was shocked to see an officer, standing before me. Something told me that there was something wrong but I pushed the bad feeling aside.

“Yes?”

“Good afternoon miss, I'm Officer Scott. Are you Ms. Danielle Sullivan?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” My stomach churned when I heard ‘officer’. Why would a policeman look for me? My gut feel came rushing back as anxiety started to run through my body.

“Ms. Sullivan, I’m very sorry to inform you that your family had a car accident.” At that moment, my world was crashing down and nothing seemed to process in my head. They promised. We would celebrate Kyla’s recital so they would come back.

“Ms. Sullivan?” The officer looked at me worriedly. I didn’t want to believe it unless I saw them with my own eyes.

“No! No, they said they would be back.” I shook my head in disbelief as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. My breathing was starting to become ragged as I felt my heart beating faster by the second. “Where are they?”

“I’m sorry, miss. Please calm down.”

“Where are they?” This time I sternly asked the officer.

Officer Scott heaved a sigh before reluctantly saying, “They are rushed to St. Mary’s Hospital, ma’am.”

With that, I quickly went to my car and ignored the calls of the officer. Arriving at St. Mary’s Hospital, I rushed to the emergency wing and informed a nurse of whom I am. My blood ran cold when she told me that one thing that scared me the most. My dad and Kyla never made it. They were declared dead on arrival. Nothing was registering on my head. I just felt numb and broken.

“Ms. Sullivan?” The nurse called, making me snap back to reality. “Your mother is still alive but barely. She’s in critical condition.”

There was still hope. The nurse told me to stay put and just wait for updates but I couldn’t do that. I needed to see her. I needed to see my mother. Adrenaline rushed through me and I quickly dashed to the emergency room. The nurse tried to stop me but I ignored her. The only thing that mattered to me right now was my mother.

Opening the double doors of the emergency room, I scanned everywhere for my mother. Then, I saw her. The scene before my eyes broke me. There she was covered in blood and wounds, fighting to stay alive.    

“Mom…” Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I approached her but a male nurse stopped me.

“Ma’am, you can’t come in here.” He then restrained me.

“Let go of me! She’s my mother!” I yelled, pushing the nurse away from me. My mother was cover in blood and I couldn’t take it anymore. I finally broke down as I looked at my mother and brought my hand up to my lips, containing a sob. Then, her eyes found mine. The loving and gentle eyes that I always adored were now looking at me with such pain and sadness.

“Mom… I’m here. You’re going to be okay.” I took her hand.

“Dan... Danielle...” She said in a hoarse voice.  “I... don’t… have much time... left...”

“No! Mom, please don’t say that. Listen to me.” My tears were staining my face and I couldn’t stop them. “You’re going to be fine. You’ll get through this. I’m here with you.”

“Sweetheart… listen to me… take care… of yourself… Don’t trust… so easily… I’m so… sorry for… everything… Please… forgive us… I… love you so much… Danny…” She weakly reached to touch my cheek and stroked it.

“I will always forgive you. I love you too, mom.” I clutched her hand. She smiled one last time before her hand slipped through my fingers. A tear slid down her eye as she closed them, never to be opened again.

“NO! MOM! PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU!” I collapsed into my knees and covered my mouth. More tears ran down my cheeks. “I’m begging you… please…”

What did I do wrong for them to be taken away from me? I couldn’t  live without them. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction. :) I also write in other sites and I thought about trying here as well. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think about this. Until next time! :)_

_\- Sylkes_


	2. Chapter 2

 

** **

 

[Danielle](http://www.polyvore.com/danielles_2nd_outfit/set?id=142565964)

A week has passed since the car crash. Right now, I stood in the front porch of place that I used to call home. This last week had been rough for me because whenever I entered this house, I was reminded of the happy memories it held and it broke me that I could never go back to those times.

Today was the day that I would move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Since my only living relative was my grandmother, I had to move there. This would be the last time that I would be here. I wiped my tears and without further ado I went to my car without looking back.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the airport and made my way to the immigration. There was still a bit more time left until the boarding time so I sat down and closed my eyes to relive a bit of my fatigue.

“Flight to Virginia is now accepting passengers to board.” The airport announcer proclaimed.

Standing up, I went to my designated gate and boarded the plane. Thank God no one sat beside me because I wanted to be alone. I put on my earphones and the soft melody started to fill my ears. With that, I closed my eyes with the hope that the images of my lost family would not haunt me in my sleep this time.

My body slightly jumped as I woke up from my nap when the pilot’s voice rang in my ears. The pilot announced that we were about to land and I quickly fixed myself before the plane safely landed in the runway a few minutes after. When the plane went into a full stop and seat belt sign was off, I grabbed my hand carry bag and went out of the plane. The immigration requirements took so much time and finally, it was done.

The drive to my Mystic Falls took only an hour and a half but for me, it felt like days until I saw the sign ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’. My grandma sent me a route to her house because it has been a long time since I've been here, my hometown. A memory suddenly came to my mind as I recalled one of my moments with my mother.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_Dinner just ended and I was currently helping my mother was the dishes as my father watched television with Kyla in the living room. There was something that has been bugging me since this morning. For some reasons, it just popped out of my head after seeing a picture of my childhood friends and me. I just couldn_ _’_ _t shake the curiosity that was bubbling in me._

_After wiping another plate, I gently placed it to the cupboard and finally gathered the courage to ask._ _“_ _Mom, can I ask you something?_ _”_

_“_ _Sure, darling. What is it?_ _”_ _She gave me a gentle smile, urging me to continue._

_“_ _Why did we move here to London and leave Mystic Falls?_ _”_

_Mom slightly tensed as she flashed me a strained smile, trying her best to compose herself._ _“_ _Why the sudden curiosity about that?_ _”_

_My mother was acting weird and judging by the way she tried to cover her stiffness, she never expected me to ask this, probably even hoped I wouldn_ _’_ _t. Something must have happened, forcing my parents to move us._

_“_ _Nothing really. It just got me thinking after I saw a childhood picture._ _”_

_“_ _Well, your father and I thought that it was for the best. This is your father_ _’_ _s hometown and we shared plenty of memories here._ _”_

_“_ _But, didn_ _’_ _t we had good, peaceful life back in Mystic Falls? Grandma and everyone else were there and everything was perfect. You and Dad started our family there so didn_ _’_ _t it hold a lot of memories too?_ _”_

_My mom tensed again as she answered,_ _“_ _It_ _’_ _s really just that, sweetheart. I don_ _’_ _t know what else to tell you._ _”_

_Okay, this was really fishy. She was definitely hiding something from me. My gut was telling me so._ _“_ _Mom, please just tell me. I know, you know that I_ _’_ _m getting somewhere and I can tell when you_ _’_ _re hiding something from me. Please?_ _”_

_My mother heaved a sigh and placed the plate down and finally, she faced me._ _“_ _Honey, it_ _’_ _s complicated._ _”_

_Her eyes held a lot of emotions and the most prominent ones were sadness and fear. Why though? Why would she be sad? What was she afraid of?_

_“_ _But, you can tell me. I_ _’_ _m sure I can understand._ _”_ _I slightly pressed. For some reasons, I had this burning curiosity that needed to be sated. There was just something that was making me question all of these things._

_“_ _I can_ _’_ _t, Danny. It_ _’_ _s too complicated._ _”_ _She took a hold of my left hand and her other hand caressed my cheek._ _“_ _I promise you when the time is right, I will tell you everything._ _”_

_She looked at me with a pained yet guilty expression, making me start to wonder about certain things. What just happened? Why the hell did we really leave my beloved hometown?_

~~~~~X~~~~~

That very same question still lurked in my mind and not knowing the answer was giving me this unsettling feeling in my stomach. Now, this question would remain unanswered because she was gone – all of them were. This thought made me tear up again but I quickly calmed down. I didn't want to cry because that was all I have done for the past few days.

At last, I arrived at my grandma’s house and I immediately rang the doorbell. The door was instantly opened to reveal my grandmother, Agatha Sullivan. She wrapped me into a tight hug once she saw me. My tears threatened to spill again as I returned the hug.

“Shhh… It’s okay, darling.” She gently petted my head, running her fingers through my hair. “I’m here. Everything will be alright now.”

“They’re… they’re gone, Grandma… I will never see them again.” I managed to say between my sobs.

“I know, Danny, but we have to be strong and move on. I’m sure that’s what they would have wanted.”

My grandma led us to the living room, where we stayed there for a while, and I clung onto her as if my life depended on it. After my yet another breakdown, we grabbed my stuff and placed it in my room. She helped me get settled and fixed all of my things.

“It’s okay, Grandma. I can take it from here.” I gave her a small smile.

She glanced at me, raising a brow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, it’s quite late and you need to rest.”

“Alright. But, call me if you need anything and don’t stay up too late. You can unpack some of them next time.”

“I will. Goodnight, Grandma.” I kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” She then left, leaving me with a few more boxes to unpack.

Opening another box, I instantly froze when I saw what lay inside. My shaking hands slowly took a hold of a picture of my family as I slumped onto the bed and tears started to run down my cheeks. This memory took control of my mind again while I slowly touched the image, hoping to have some sort of comfort. But, it wasn’t working and I couldn’t do this. It hurt so much. I just wanted all of this to stop. I wanted my family back. 

 

 

 

* * *

Hi guys! I thought it would be nice to show you a little of what's happening to Danny. Next chapter is going to follow the storyline! :) Until next time~! :D

\- Sylkes 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

[Danielle](http://www.polyvore.com/danielles_3rd_oufit/set?id=142598043)

I woke up feeling the sunlight stream down my face. Going to the bathroom, I was horrified at what I saw. My reflection showed my puffy red eyes and the dark bags underneath them. My grandma would find out that I cried again if I didn’t do something about it. That was something I wouldn't want happening.

I stood still in the shower as the warm water hit my skin. Somehow it just relieved some of my fatigue caused by lack of sleep. Last night was no better than the other nights. I haven't had one decent night of good sleep since the accident. Even in my dreams, I was haunted by the memories of my family and the fate they had been given.

This was no good. My mind was starting relive the memories that were too painful to even think about. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I proceeded to try to remove the puffiness of my eyes as I finished up.

After my shower, I wore my outfit for the day and put on some makeup on. Hopefully, it would be enough to hide the fact that I cried myself to sleep again. I then went to get breakfast and as I neared the kitchen, I cautiously peeked to check if my grandma was there.

Luckily enough, she wasn't and was probably still asleep. Opening one of the cupboards, I got a bowl and prepared my cereal. Some unwanted thoughts were still bugging my mind and the silence that surrounded the kitchen didn’t help me in pushing the away either. This was no use. No matter how much I tried to forget about the heartache, it just kept on haunting me.

The sound of footsteps echoed in my ears and my grandmother came into the kitchen with a gentle smile on her face.

“Morning Grandma.” I smiled at her.

"Morning sweetheart." She kissed me on top of my head and proceeded to make herself some tea.

“Darling, why don’t we go out today? Today is the Founder’s day and I need to be there since I’m also part of the council.” Glancing at me, Grandma smiled and poured a cup with some tea. “I think it would be good for both of us and I’m sure everyone would be delighted to see you again.”

I thought about it for a moment before saying, “Alright, I’ll just finish this and get my bag.”

This was a perfect chance for me to escape my misery. I just hoped that it was enough to make me forget about this nightmare even if it was just for a while.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Happy chatters and laughter filled my ears as we finally arrived at the town square. My face probably filled with awe and wonder as I looked at my surroundings. After all these years, all of it still looked the same except for the few small details that changed. When I was busy staring at anything that caught my eye, a woman, who had a wide smile on her faces, came to us. I couldn’t help but think that she looked awfully familiar.

“Agatha, you’re here. I thought you wouldn’t come because of the accident.” The woman hugged Grandma while I still tried to remember who she was.

“Well, I needed some fresh air. It already happened and I can’t change anything.” My grandma then gently tugged me forward, probably to try and get out of this uncomfortable conversation. “By the way, you remember Danielle right?”

Her eyes widened after hearing what my grandma said. Without me even noticing it, the woman wrapped me into a tight embrace.

“Danny, you’ve grown into such a fine young lady. I couldn’t even recognize you!” After she said that, I finally realized that this woman was Mrs. Lockwood. No wonder she looked awfully familiar.

“It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Lockwood.” I offered her a smile.

“Are you coping well, dear, after what happened?”

“Not really, but I have no choice but to be strong for my sake and theirs.”

“We’ll be here for you when you need us, alright?” Mrs. Lockwood looked at me with pity and sadness in her eyes.

It made me uncomfortable but I managed to give a nod in return. I never liked it when people gave me those eyes filled with pity. Grandma noticed my discomfort and she decided to cut in.

“Why don’t you go look around and find the others? I’m sure they would be happy to see you after such a long time. You can just meet me later in the place where they will hold the mayor’s speech.”

“Alright, it's nice to see you again, Mrs. Lockwood." I smiled at her again before kissing my grandma's cheek. "Bye Grandma.”

After leaving them, all I could say was this place still looked the same. I roamed around the town square trying to familiarize all of the things that I missed over the past years. The weather was great today and it was very suitable for the event.

Everyone around was smiling and laughing and there were also pretty and colorful floats around. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone called my name. I then turned to the familiar voice.

“DANIELLE SULLIVAN? IS THAT YOU?” A blonde girl shrieked while running to me dressed in an 1860’s dress. I instantly knew who she was, there was only one person I knew back when I still lived here who had such a high-pitched voice. This put a genuine smile on my face after a long time.

“Caroline!” I grinned as she gave me a tight bear hug. “Care... can’t… breathe...”

"Sorry! How have you been? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?” Caroline asked multiple questions at the same time. I was about to answer when multiple voices called me.

"DANNY!"

When I turned around, I was pulled into a group hug. Apparently, Caroline's outburst got the attention of everyone. When they pulled away, all of my childhood friends had bright smiles on their faces namely Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

"Where have you been? When did you get back? How long have you been here? How are you? Why didn't you tell us you were back?" They shot simultaneously.

"Whoa... whoa... wait... One question at a time please." I grinned, making them laugh.

"Wow! You got an accent now." Matt decided to tease me.

"Yeah! Different from what you sounded like when we were kids. You sounded like a shrieking banshee." Tyler added causing the others to erupt into laughter.

"Hahaha, very funny Tyler!" I playfully glared at the two rascals. "To answer you, I just got here yesterday afternoon and I was busy unpacking my stuff so I wasn't able to tell you."

Elena had a sad smile on her face as she gently grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? We heard about what happened."

"No, not really. But, I have to move on. I'm sure they wouldn't want me to be drowned in sorrow for the rest of my life." I smiled sadly at them.

Caroline placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "We’re here for you and to make up the time that we lost, we are going to have so much fun today!" Her enthusiasm was really contagious that it made a grin appear on my face.

My eyes then trailed off to two handsome young men who I didn't notice until now. Both of them were eyeing me with curiosity filled in their eyes. One had beautiful forest green eyes and light brown hair while the other one had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Well, who do we have here? I believe we haven't met because if we did, I wouldn't have forgotten such a beautiful lady. I'm Damon Salvatore." The dark haired flirted with a smirk on his handsome face while extending his hand to me.

Flirt. He was probably one those of guys who liked to flirt with every single woman they meet.

"Danielle Sullivan." I reached for a handshake but instead he kissed the back of my hand. My poker face was quickly on, unaffected by his advances. Yup, definitely a flirt.

Then suddenly, I felt something cold and dark like death. What the hell was that? I quickly pushed the thought aside because I just might be hallucinating. My friends and the other man rolled their eyes before the latter pushed Damon away.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man politely smiled at me.

"Danielle. The pleasure is all mine." I returned the gesture.

"Time to get on the floats." Someone shouted.

"Time to go! Please come watch the floats parade, you'll love it!” Caroline took both of my hands.

"Yeah! We can watch together." Bonnie grinned.

“Alright.”

“Great! We'll see you later.” Caroline then ran to the floats, dragging Matt with her. Poor guy. I wondered how he could keep up with Caroline’s hyper-activeness.

“Bye guys!” I said with the same eagerness. My friends then ran off to their respective places except for Bonnie.

She and I went to a spot with fewer crowds and watched the parade. The whole time Bonnie just kept on laughing at me because I was acting like a little girl given her favorite toy. Everything just brought back memories of my childhood here in Mystic Falls.

Maybe moving here was a good thing after all because for the first time since that car crash, I felt like I could be me again. We saw our friends and waved at them until Damon came. Then, there was a sudden tension.

"What do you want?" Bonnie narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just watching the parade." Damon answered.

"Let’s go Danny." Bonnie took my hand and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

 _This is becoming awkward,_ I thought. "Bonnie I'll wait for you there."

Bonnie just nodded in return. I watched the parade in a less crowded space while waiting for her. After a while, she came to me looking like she was in a deep thought.

"Are you okay? Did Damon say anything to upset you?" I looked at Bonnie worriedly.

"No, he didn't. I'm okay, don't worry about it." She assured me with a slight smile.

I wasn't convinced. Something was clearly bugging her but I would just have to leave it since she clearly didn't want me to know. For the rest of the day, I stayed with Bonnie and the others at the grill. We talked about what happened to our lives when we were apart.

Stefan was the sweet and gentleman type of guy unlike his brother who I basically ignored most of the time. Damon kept on making advances on me, which made me really uncomfortable. Good thing Stefan was there to keep him in check. Actually, I had fun today and it was nice to recollect some childhood memories.

Another laugh escaped my lips after hearing how Elena and Stefan met. “Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You came out of the men’s room and bumped in to Stefan? He asked you if it was the men’s room and you stuttered while attempting to answer and explain yourself?”

“It was an accident, okay?” Elena blushed in embarrassment and Stefan looked at me with amused eyes as I laughed again. “Really, Danny? It’s embarrassing. You’re having way too much fun.”

“What? It’s really funny.” I smirked at her. “Besides, I find it really cute how you two are all like love-struck teenagers when it came to each other. It’s always like rainbows and butterflies.”

Elena blushed fifty shades of red while Stefan looked at me quite stunned with a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. My other friends just laughed it off, making me join along.

“She got us there.” Stefan mumbled to his girlfriend, who only nodded and shook her head in exasperation.

“You bet I did, Salvatore.” I smirked and sniggered, starting another fit of laughter from my childhood friends.

“Oh God, I forgot how much of a tease and savage you are.” Caroline grinned at me.

“I’m just that awesome.” I winked at her, making the others roll their eyes.

Tyler playfully scoffed and said, “Yeah, right.”

“The green-eyed monster as always. I thought it was long gone but guess not.” I shrugged my shoulders as a smirked made its way on my face when I saw his jaw slightly drop.

“Burned!” Matt clutched his stomach, leaning onto the chair.

“Shut up, Donavan.” Tyler then turned to me. “For your information, I’m not jealous. I’m like the coolest person in here.”  

I snorted and leaned on my chair. “I see someone’s ego just got stepped on. Excuses, excuses. Probably best to just let it feed his ego. Poor guy needs it.” Tyler’s eyes widened while the others erupted into laughter.

Jeremy then said, “And, you just got burned!”

“Again!” Caroline continued, still laughing. “God, you’re more hilarious!”

“I call that dead-on savage.” Bonnie couldn’t stop laughing as well.

Tyler groaned and scoffed. “Damn, you’re worse than before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lockwood.” I smiled innocently, making him groan again as the others laughed.

“I like you.” A voice said and the laughter quickly died down, replacing them with the sounds of groans. I rolled my eyes as my face was once again void of any tinge of emotion. This was the nth time today, lost count a long time ago because of how many times it happened.

“Too bad, I wish I could say the same.” My voice practically dripped with sarcasm as I faced the annoying importunate Salvatore.

“You know, I’m an amazing person once you get to know me. So, why don’t we get to know each other?” Damon smirked at me making me slightly narrow my eyes.

“Sorry, got no time for narcissistic losers whose sole purpose in life is to flirt with anything female. Wait, on the second thought, definitely not sorry at all.”

Sniggers quickly came from my friends after hearing what I said. Damon’s eyes slightly widened but he quickly covered it up with a smirk.

“Ouch, you wound me.”

“That’s the point. Or, can’t your dimwitted brain get that?” I mockingly tilted my head to the side, causing another fit of laughter from my friends.

“Damn, I don’t wanna get into a fight with you.” Tyler grumbled.

Caroline laughed harder and said, “It’s official. I love savage Danny!”

I smirked at my friends and God, how I missed them. They were still the same old bunch of people that I loved so much. From the corner of my eyes, Damon was about to speak up again with some snide remark.

Before he could utter another word, I looked at my watch and said, “Oh, look at the time. Gotta go!”

“Wait, why?” Bonnie asked me as I gathered my bag.

“We still have a lot to talk about though.” Caroline frowned at me. “We still haven’t even finished most of the stories!”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s almost time for the mayor’s speech. I promised Grandma I’d meet her there.”

“Okay, fine. But, promise that we’ll hangout again tomorrow.” Caroline huffed and gave me a serious look.

“We’ll see.”

“No, promise.” She said again, making me look at her amused.

“Just promise, Danny.” Matt sighed as I turned to him.

“You won’t get anywhere until you promise, Danny.” Bonnie piped in as Caroline gave her a look. “Yeah, this is Caroline we’re talking about.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

This time it was Elena who answered it. “You know what we mean, Care.”

“What?” Caroline scrunched her face as I laughed, knowing exactly what they meant.

“I promise I’ll see you again tomorrow to hangout with you. Happy?”

“Good!” Caroline stood up and hugged me before pulling away and allowing the others to do the same.

“See you, weirdoes!” I laughed while walking towards the exit when I heard them protest, saying ‘Hey!’ and ‘Meanie!’

It was kind of hard looking for Grandma since there were more people now than a while ago. After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found her talking with an unknown man. They looked like they were in a heated conversation.

My grandmother had an anxious expression on her face as she talked to the man, who looked quite familiar. I couldn’t see his face properly because they were quite hidden in the dark. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to eavesdrop and go nearer.

“You can't risk it in a public place. Some innocent people could get hurt along the way. You’ll expose the truth about the supernatural world to the people!" Grandma yelled at the man in a hushed voice.

Couldn't risk what? Hurt the innocent along the way? And, expose the truth about supernatural world? What on earth was going on?

“Agatha, we have no choice! The hunt happens tonight and that's final. You can’t stop it.” The man raised his voice. This had to end. I came out from my hiding place and pretended that I never heard any of their conversation.

“Grandma?” She immediately whipped her head to me with a nervous expression still masking her face. “Is everything alright?”

"Oh, don’t worry. Everything's fine, sweetheart.” She swiftly masked her once agitated state and gestured me to come closer. “This is John Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's uncle. You remember him, don't you?"

I remembered him. He used to give me candies and sometimes give me dolls when I was playing with Elena during my childhood days.

“Danny, long time no see.” Uncle John hugged me.

I smiled and returned the hug. “You too, Uncle John.”

“As much as I want to stay and catch up with you, I need to go now since I have matters to attend to. It's really nice to see you again, Danny.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Uncle John. Bye!”

“Bye!” He then left in a hurry, making my curiosity grow again.

“We need to go home, darling.” Grandma took my hand and started dragging me in a hurry.

"Why? I thought that we were going to watch the fireworks?” I tilted my head in confusion. Grandma was hiding something and it seemed she didn't want me involved in it.

“Change of plans, honey. We have to go.”

We quickly arrived to the parking lot. Then suddenly, a sound rang in my ears along with a sharp pain in my head. I fell onto my knees while clutching my head. The pain was unbearable that I let out an earsplitting scream.

“DANIELLE!” I felt my grandma knelt in front of me. Faint footsteps and murmurs could be heard before I fell into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Agatha**

“DANIELLE!” I knelt down in front my granddaughter.

John, he didn't listen and started the Gilbert device. I needed to get Danielle out of here before they could find her but I was too late. The deputies must have heard her scream.

“We are taking her.” One said.

“No, you aren’t.” I stood in front of my granddaughter to protect her and faced the deputies.

“Get away from the monster, Agatha! We do not want to have to hurt you.” Another one glared at me.

“No, you’re not taking my granddaughter to her death! Just walk away and no one will get hurt.”

“You made your choice!” He moved forward to take Danielle but I stood still.

“No you did.” I glared at him and muttered a spell, making them fall into a deep sleep. Casting another spell, I removed their memories and took Danielle home, hiding her from the cruel truth even if it was for a few more moments.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was already early in the morning and I dreaded for this time to come. Danielle would ask me for the details and I wouldn’t be able to keep the secret that her parents and I tried so hard to keep. If I thought about it now, maybe it was best to tell her now. With all that was happening here it Mystic Falls, it was only the start. There were more incidents that were bound to come, putting Danielle at risk.

“Grandma?” Danielle’s voice rang in my ears.

“In the living room, darling.”

She then entered with a serious and frightened face. “I’m going to be honest with you. I heard your conversation with Uncle John.”

My eyes widened after hearing what she said. I didn’t know she was there and now everything was out. The thing, that we tried our hardest to keep her away from, just seemed to be haunting her.

“I need you to be totally honest with me in return. What did you mean when you said that Uncle John couldn’t risk exposing the truth about the supernatural world during the hunt? Was I one of the ‘creatures’ that they wanted to hunt down? And, what was the screeching sound that I heard? What is going on? What am I?”

There was hidden fear in her eyes as I looked at her straight in the eye. Danielle was determined to get answers and I knew there was no stopping her in finding out the truth.

“Looks like the cat’s out of the bag.” I quickly sat straight and heaved a sigh. “Your parents and I have kept things from you that we never wanted you to find out.”

“Please! Please you have to tell me!” She desperately pleaded. I took a deep breath and prepared for the next things that were about to unfold.

“Yes, Danielle. You are not human.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter for you.Thank you for the kudos! :) The next chapters might take a while because I'm editing them at the moment. So, what do you think is Danny? Read the next chapter to find out! Until next time~!  
  
\- Sylkes  


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

  

**Danielle**

“Yes, Danielle. You are not human.”

“What?” I managed to choke up in my petrified state after hearing what she said. If I wasn’t a human being, what on earth was I then?

“You're a witch, Danielle.” My grandma’s tone was very serious, shocking me to the point that it had left me speechless.

“You were nothing like the creatures that the deputies were hunting. The ones they were looking for were vampires and the Gilbert device affected them. It’s a weapon against vampires wherein any vampire within five blocks radius will be incapacitated.”

“But, I don’t understand. How was I affected if it’s only for vampires?”

She heaved another sigh and said, “Well, that is just what the deputies thought. They didn’t know it also affects other supernatural beings.”

“No, no. This can’t be possible. Mom and dad were human. I’m sure of it. They never did anything out of the ordinary. This is not possible. I’m human, not a witch.” My knees trembled as I slumped down onto the couch. I looked at my grandmother again and said, “H-How do you know all of these?”

My grandmother’s gaze softened once again as she gently took my hand and slightly squeezed it. “The thing is I’m not entirely human either. I’m also a witch just like you, sweetheart. Your parents and I kept everything from you because we never wanted any of this for you. Keeping you from the supernatural world was for your own good and protection.”

“Does that mean that dad, mom, Kyla and Uncle Keith were witches too?”

“Yes darling, although Kyla was also unaware of the supernatural world.”

This was all happening so fast. My mind was having a hard time trying to sink everything in. This was not possible. Vampires were supposed to be just a bunch of stories to scare little children. This supernatural stuff was just all supposed to be fiction. But now, I didn’t even know anymore. They were all real. I was a witch and it wasn’t just me. My whole family was, for God’s sake!

No, soon, I’ll wake up from this nightmare and everything would be back to normal. I suddenly remembered something that boggled my mind yesterday although I tried to push it aside. Was it connected to this whole crazy supernatural stuff?

I took a deep breath and said, “Yesterday, I touched Damon Salvatore and suddenly got this feeling of coldness and death. Why?”

My grandmother’s face turned serious again, which gave me a bad feeling in my stomach. “Damon Salvatore is a vampire, along with his brother, Stefan. Witches get that feeling when they touch vampires. I want you to be cautious around them, Danielle. They can’t know our secret, more importantly your secret.”

“Why?” I looked at my grandma with knitted brows.

My grandmother took a deep breath and said, “All throughout the olden times, Sullivan witches were known to be very powerful and rare, making other witches to respect them. They were capable of easily doing different feats that other witches couldn’t or have a hard time doing. Our kind already has magic within us when we’re born.

“We channel magic through our emotions and state of mind unlike other witches, who need to channel the magic of their ancestors or the spirits. The art of medicine and healing was their forte. During the earliest times, they would perform miracles, as others would like to say, that helped save thousands of lives.”

I couldn’t help but be intrigued by all of this for some weird reasons. Something in me was pushing for me to know everything about my heritage and ancestry. “We’re a rare kind of witch. Is that why you want me to keep my identity a secret?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” She gave me a sad smile. “ With that kind of power, it came with a price. People sought after Sullivan witches in hopes of gaining more power and becoming unstoppable. With one of us by their side, they would use us to their advantage.” There was moment of silence as I tried to take in the new information. Then after a while, my grandma spoke again.

“Your Uncle Keith was one of the most powerful Sullivan witches. He was capable of doing almost anything and even surpassed me.” She had a sad smile on her face as she mentioned my uncle. I couldn’t really blame her. Even after all these years, it was still definitely hard to reminisce some memories of your dead son as a mother. I couldn’t even imagine her pain but there was something in her eyes that I couldn’t point out what. Was it guilt? If it were, why would she be guilty? What on earth happened to Uncle Keith?

Her facial expression then became grim, making me curious and quite frightened. “But among all of us, I can feel that you contain much more power than we do. You contain a lot of potential. You’re very special, Danielle. Unfortunately, people will come after you for that great magic you hold. That’s why I need you to be cautious and be wary of the people around you.”

I thickly swallowed a lump as I nodded my head. “All my life, I thought that I was only a normal teenager and everything you said was hard to sink in. I still can’t believe I’m a witch.” I let out a ragged breath while the feeling of horror and fright still loomed in me, thinking about what would happen from now on. Yesterday might only be the start of it. What on earth had I gotten myself in to?

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” She had another sad smile on her face. “Now you know everything, I’d have to teach you how to control and use your magic for your protection. You would also have to study the family grimoires or spell books. The history of the supernatural world is also something you must learn.”

“All right.” I heaved a sigh and continued, “But can we start today I’m scared that something like last night might happen again.”

“Darling, are you sure? I don’t want to push you.” She gave me a worried look. “Let us take one step at a time. I’m sure with everything that you learned today, you’re still shock. We can start some other time. I’ll be with you all throughout.”

“I know but I need this. So, please teach me?”

“All right then. Go change your clothes and then meet me here.”

“Okay.” On my way to my room, I stopped midway when I realized something. “Grandma?”

“Yes, dear?”

“You said that not just vampires were affected by the Gilbert Device. How come I was affected and you weren’t?”

“I found out earlier. I cast a protection spell so I wasn’t affected.”

“Oh! Right, I understand now. Grandma, thank you for telling me everything.” I grinned before going to me bedroom again.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Grandma softly replied.

I quickly changed into a comfy shirt and yoga pants before going straight to the living room. At the living room, my grandma was still in the same place where I left her.

“Are you ready?” She asked, which earned a nod from me. She stood up and went to the bookshelf. _What is she doing?_ I thought.

She went to reach for a blue book in the lower left of the shelf and pulled it down. I was surprised that the bookshelf suddenly moved to reveal a staircase leading down. My grandma went down the stairs with me following closely behind her. I was amazed at the sight in front of me. I never knew there was a secret passage or a training room in the house.

“Let’s start. Watch closely, okay?” She grabbed a candle and lit it and put it out just by looking at it. “Try to copy what I did. Just focus on the candle and what you want to happen to it.”

I did what she told me and with a matter of seconds, the candle lit up and put it out without breaking a sweat. My face quickly broke into a grin as I laughed. “Wow…”

“Want some more cooler spells?” Grandma laughed after seeing me.

“Yes please.” I grinned at her and after that, grandma taught me simple spells such as locator spell, protection spell and many more. For some weird reasons, it was fascinating me and I was somewhat feeling complete but not fully. It still felt like something was missing but I didn’t really get it either. I just pushed the feeling aside because it was probably nothing, or so I thought.

 

* * *

  **Agatha**

Was this really for the best? I had been asking myself that question since I told Danielle the truth. It was bugging me that I didn’t know if I did the right decision. Did I just put her into more danger or would she be safer like this? I watched my granddaughter while a smile crossed her face, trying to do another spell. The feeling of guilt suddenly coursed through my whole being as I looked at that wide and innocent grin on her face.

_I can’t tell you everything now, Danielle. I hope you forgive me for lying to you and for not telling you everything. I have to keep the other half of the truth and the other half of your heritage. I have no choice but to let fate take over and decide on how you’ll find out that other piece of the puzzle. For now, this is all I can do to keep you safe and that necklace given to you by him will protect you. It is better you know less because with that strong magic you possess, the obligation you are given and your rarity, people will come after you. After all, he wanted to keep you hidden and protected from that man._

 

 

 

 

* * *

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. :(  Here's another chapter for you.Thank you for the kudos! :) So, it's finally out and Agatha was being fishy at the end. Wonder who is the 'he' she was talking about? :3 Until next time~!  
  
\- Sylkes  


End file.
